


Camfire Proposal

by Arpad



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, early season Twilight Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad/pseuds/Arpad
Summary: Grand Magnificent shoots his shot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Camfire Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampiricfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricfern/gifts).



"Echo you would be **SO good** in a werewolf movie! Just imagine it!"


End file.
